The Wizard Alchemist
by Rockcrab
Summary: Sirius Black falls through the archway into Alchemy world. Spoiler Alert for 5th Harry Potter book/movie and for FMA movie and FMA episodes from 45-ish to the end. Er, yeah, the titel name isn't really the story... almost nothing to do with it really.
1. The Fall

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Author's Note: Yeah, this idea came to me when I was talking to my step-brother. I think it may work if I can bash my head enough times to keep them in character... in the alchemy world magic is null and void therefore Sirius has no magic despite the wand in his pocket and the avada kedavra curse has been lifted, it would not return in returning to his world either.**

* * *

_**SPOILER ALERT:  
****FMA MOVIE AND THE 5TH MOVIE/BOOK OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES FOR IT IS SPOILING THEM. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.**_

* * *

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled Belatrix in the middle of the battle, eyes flaring and adrenaline rushing. She had aimed the curse at Sirius, knowing he was busy protecting _him_; Harry Potter. The little bastard... she knew she had to get Sirius out of the way for her Dark Lord to get to Potter.

The curse made contact and Sirius fell backwards. Harry reached towards him, but Harry had fallen and couldn't get up in time to grab his God-father's hand. Sirius fell through the archway in a flash of light and everything went black for him as he passed out. Harry ran and tried to jump in after him, but Lupin grabbed his arm and didn't let him.

"Sirius!" yelled Harry with tears in his eyes.

"He's gone, Harry!" said Lupin angrily. "We can't afford loose you too!"

"He was your friend too!" yelled Harry almost crying.

"I know!" said Lupin frusterated and obviously saddened. "He was my friend and I miss him, but there are more important things going on right now!" Lupin blocked a curse sent at Harry by Belatrix.

"I killed Sirius Black!" cackled Belatrix. "Hahaha! I killed him!"

"Stupify!" yelled Harry aiming at Belatrix and she dodged, still laughing, and she ran to find Lord Voldimort and tell him; not that he'd care... and Harry ran after her and she fell. Harry stood over her and held his wand up at her.

_Do it, Potter. She killed him. She **deserves **to die... Harry..._

* * *

"Ed, you can't keep running off without telling me," said Roy sitting at his desk at facing Edward.

"Yeah, yeah..." said Ed rolling his eyes. "Is that all I was called here for?"

"Ed it's important that you tell me first," said Roy annoyed. "What if you get hurt or in trouble and we don't know where to-"

Roy was cut off by a purple and black, circular space opening above him. Lightning enshrouded the room and an unconsious man fell from it hit Roy. The portal closed and Ed was against the wall.

"What was that?" asked Ed rhetorically.

"I don't know, but could you get this man off of me?!" said Roy impatiently. He was stuck underneath the unconsious Sirius Black; Roy on his back with his chair now fallen across the floor and Sirius fallen on top of him also on his back. Somehow Roy's arms had gotten stuck underneath Sirius in such a way that he could not push Sirius off and, because he was unconsious, Sirius couldn't get up either.

Ed laughed at Roy and debated just leaving, but he guessed that would be mean so Ed walked over and pushed Sirius off of Roy.

"Good thing he didn't fall on you, you probably would have been crushed..." said Roy in a serious tone with a smirk playing at his mouth.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING-?!" started Ed, but he was cut off.

"Ed, he's not breathing," said Roy frowning suddenly serious.

"Did you check his pulse?" asked Ed calming down and walking over.

"I was getting to that," said Roy irritated. He'd been in the military a while, he knew what he was doing... Roy took Sirius's pulse. "His pulse is normal, but he's not breathing. Call the hostpital."

Ed dailed the hospital and siren could be heard, the hospital wasn't far away, but Sirius hadn't breathed for well over a minute and he needed CPR now.

"Ed, he needs CPR," said Ed after hanging up the phone.

Roy wasn't going to do it, what if the man woke up? This man's hair was a mess, who knows where that man's mouth had been? Ed didn't want to for the same reasons.

"Well, you're older than me, isn't that your job?" asked Ed pointedly. Roy sighed. Ed continued irritatedly, "And... your lung capacity's probably bigger than mine. Plus, I don't know how to do CPR..."

Roy glared at Ed, but Ed was right. "Fine, I'll do it."

Ed smirked slightly, but watched as Roy walked over to Sirius and flipped him onto his back. He pinched Sirius's nose and put his mouth to Sirius's. Pulling away, he repeated the process once Sirius's chest had fallen again Roy placed his hands on Sirius's chest with his fingers together and pushed on his chest a few inches and then let go. He did this about a minute and then repeated the breathing help for two breathes. Roy repeated thirty chest compressions and kept at it for two minutes. Once two minutes had gone by he checked if Sirius was breathing again. He was.

"Thank you," said Roy to himself after he wiped his mouth off. _I hate CPR..._

A few minutes later medical officers entered the building and took Sirius to the hospital. This man just fell through... the ceiling? They weren't sure where he came from. Roy didn't recognize him... neither did Ed. Roy reported to the Fuerer.

* * *

"Sir," said Roy saluting to Fuerer Bradly.

"Adease," said Bradly looking up at Roy. "What is it?"

"A man appeared through a circular opening in the ceiling of my office a hour ago. He is now in the hospital, he wasn't breathing when he came," said Roy officially.

"Well, someone will have to watch him," said Bradly, thinking that maybe this man came from the gate. _If Roy and Ed already know about this man then they'll probably end up looking into it. Might as well keep them under watch so we can seewhat they figure out. They can watch him._

Roy nodded.

"You and Fullmetal can watch him. Be with him at the hospital and see what you can get out of him, his name, and any other information he may know," said Bradly. "If he's with Scar this may be very helpful. I'll see to it Fullmetal knows for you. Just head to the hospital, keep an eye on him at all times."

Roy nodded again. _Can't argue with the Fuerer..._

"Good, then what are you still doing here?" said Bradly a smile playing at his face.

Roy nodded a third time and left as quickly as he had come. He went to the hospital after getting his gloves out of his office, unsure of what to expect.

* * *

**Authors Note- Next chapter will come eventually, promise. He'll arrive at the hospital and Sirius will be convinced he's been kidnapped and spazz out. XD**


	2. Rise and Shine

Disclaimer- I don't own FMA or Harry Potter nor will I ever.

Author's Note- I suppose I am a very slow updater, but at least I'm updating now, ne?

* * *

Roy sighed and entered the hospital. Knowing he could never in a million years use his gloves in a hospital- he put them in his pocket.

Upon entering the room Sirius was in, he sat in a chair and waited for either Edward to show up or for the man to wake up. For now he rested his head against the wall and counted the ceiling and floor tiles. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39..._

**_"Avada Kedavra!" _**echoed through Sirius's head and his eyes snapped open. He immediately closed them due to the glaring white lights, walls, floor, and well, everything else in the hospital room. _Ah, that was bright... Where the hell am I? Can't be heaven... _

"Finally awake, are we?" asked Roy stopping his counting at 157 tiles. _Where's Ed anyways? He was supposed to be here soon..._

--

Ed was walking down the street with Al when Hughes walked up to him.

"Hey Ed," said Hughes nodding his head to Ed.

"Hm?" said Ed looking up from the ground. "Oh, Lieutenant Colonel, nice to see you." Ed smiled at Hughes.

"I've told you a thousand times, just call me Hughes," said Maes rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He suddenly got serious. "The Feuhrer wants you to watch the guy from yesterday in the hospital with Colonel Mustang. He didn't tell me who the guy was, but he said that you'd know who he's talking about."

Ed nodded and said, "Come on Al."

"He said not to take your brother," said Hughes apologetically.

"What, why?!!" asked Edward slightly upset.

"Yeah, why?" asked Al, feeling hurt.

"He said that he may give the man a heart attack," said Hughes not moving.

"Fine," said Ed looking at the ground. Even he wasn't stupid enough to defy the Feuhrer.

So Ed headed to the hospital and Al went with Hughes to see his adorable daughter... again.

--

Sirius forced his eyes open and looked at who was speaking. It was a man who looked like he was in the military. He had black hair, dark eyes and although he seemed to have a sense of pride- Sirius could see guilt in his eyes. "Where am I?"

"Central," said Roy figuring it wouldn't hurt to answer a few question. "In the hospital."

"Who are you?" asked Sirius not trusting this place. He didn't know the people, he didn't know the place- for all he knew, Voldimort had captured him and this was all but a hospital.

"I am Colonel Roy Mustang," said Roy nodding slightly. "Who are you?"

_I need to get out here... This place doesn't feel right. He may be working for Voldimort or something... I need to find Harry. _"Where's Harry?"

"Who?" asked Roy genuinely confused. He walked over to Sirius.

"Don't play stupid, everyone knows who Harry Potter is," stated Sirius quite annoyed at the obvious ploy, even though it wasn't one.

"What's your name?" asked Roy wondering who the hell Harry Potter is. _This guy is phsycotic..._

"Sirius Black," answered Sirius not really knowing why he gave his real name. _He's ovbiously trying to trick me into thinking he's innocent. Chances are... this is someplace Voldimort sent me. Why aren't I dead then? This doesn't make any sense. I should get out of here as quickly as possible. _Sirius sat up and determinded that nothing was hurting him- as a matter of fact he felt fine. Not knowing that he had stopped breathing and everything- he thought he was fine.

"You really shouldn't get up until you eat something," said Roy and then he added, "Even then you should probably stay in the hospital a while." _And I'm sure we'll need a few questions answered._

Sirius stood up clearly defying what Roy had said. He still had his clothes on from when he fell through the portal because people had been afraid to touch him, nevermind change his clothes. "I feel fine, I'd like to go home."

"You should stay for a while," said Roy decidedly. "And we can't send you home until we know where your home is."

"Oh..." said Sirius blinking once. _Some kind of trick, what am I not aloud to leave? If not... then this **is **something to do with Voldimort._

Sirius stood up and walked to the door. Roy stepped in front of it.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave until you're-" started Roy, but serious took out his wand and pointed it at Roy so Roy shut up wondering if it was some kind of alchemy thing. He glanced it over- it looked like it was just a stick. "What's that going to do?"

"It's a magic wand!" said Sirius incredolously. Roy looked at Sirius in disbelief.

"You're delirious," stated Roy, "Now get back on the bed, you're sick."

When Sirius didn't move, Roy went to take hold of his arm and help get him on the bed, but Sirius shouted, "Expelliramus!" When nothing happened Sirius looked at his wand and wondered what the hell was wrong with it. "What did you do to my wand?!"

Roy grabbed his arm and tried to take him over to the hospital bed, but Sirius was stronger than Roy and took his arm back, put his wand in his pocket, and then punched Roy on the side of the head- really, really hard.

Roy stumbled and hit the wall. "What was that for?!"

"You're working with Voldimort, aren't you?!" yelled Sirius walking over to Roy and grabbing the cuff of his uniform around his neck and holding him against the wall.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Roy yelled back. "So calm down!"

Sirius pressed harder and Roy started to have trouble breathing. "If you don't tell me what the hell is going on and where Harry Potter is I will kill you!"

Roy blinked. "I already told you, you're in central in a hospital..."

Sirius pressed even harder and Roy almost couldn't breath.

"You-" started Roy but he was interrupted.

"I don't want anymore lies!" yelled Sirius and he pushed Roy off from against the wall and into the sidetable of the hospital bed. He left the room and started walking down the hallway trying to find someone who would tell him the _truth_ about what was going on. Not that Roy hadn't already- or at least hadn't tried to...

Roy could feel a bruise forming on his chest and on his side where he had made contact with the desk. He knew none of his ribs were broken because it didn't hurt to breath... but he was in for it if Sirius got out of the hospital.

--

Ed got to the enterance of the hospital and entered, he was definately not looking forward to seeing the Colonel again.

* * *

Author's Note- Again, sorry for the long, long, long, time inbetween updates guys... I've been majorly busy lately and just haven't had time for these type of things...hope the chapter makes up for it- I'll try to update a bit more often if I can, ok? I won't be gone forever either way... I'll always come back... ALWAYS!!!!!! No offense to her fans, but I don't really like Hannah Montana- at all. I was recently forced to watch her knew movie and a piece of me died so I decided to update something and hope it saved me, but alas, no. Maybe it'll go away after seeing 'L: Change the World.' I sure hope so... XD. Thanks for reading my fan fic, now review so I know you read it and I'll be very appreciative! Bye...


End file.
